dbzcouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku
Their Relationship Dragon Ball Goku and Chichi are childhood sweethearts, or at least Chichi thought they were. They met when they were 12-years-old, after Goku saved her. At first, she thought of him as nothing more than an idiot because of his stupidity and her first impression of him worsened when he naively touched her genitalia to confirm she was a girl. Despite feeling grateful of him saving her, she was not interested in him and she wanted to love a boy who is strong and can protect her. Goku was also not romantically interested in her due to his lack of knowledge of love and romance. Soon after, Goku meet Chichi again and saved her again, but showing her how much stronger he had become. After witnessing his strength, she becomes smitten with Goku and falls head over heals in love with him. She tells that she wants to become his bride when they become adults and Goku agrees, however, he thought that a bride was a type of food. He left her right after and they didn't meet again until five years later. During those five years apart, Chichi never forgot that promise, and met him again at the Martial Arts Tournament when they were 19. However, Goku didn't recognize her, which angered her to the point she tried to deliberately beat him in a match but Goku defeated her without having to be forceful in their match. Then, after she revealed her identity, Goku remembered her from their childhood and she reminded him of their promise and how hopeful she was in becoming his bride. Goku, having understood what bride means now, decides to keep his promise and, although he is uncertain of his own feelings for her and doesn't understand the difference between loving food and a woman, he asks her to marry him, which she happily accepts. He also reacts with confusion when she kisses him on the cheek for the first time. Although Krillin voices his negative opinion on marriage, Goku is unwilling to break his promise to Chichi. Right after the tournament, they head to Chichi's home to announce their engagement to her father, who reacts to the news with delight. He also suggests Chichi wear her mother's wedding dress. However when the Fire Mountain catches on fire and the dress is left behind, Goku promises to find the Baisho Fan that is the only thing capable of stopping the fire and rescuing the dress for Chichi. At the end, he succeeds and they marry in a ceremonial wedding. Chichi spends the ceremony hugging Goku, who is uncomfortable at first, but laughs with her as she does. Even though Goku was still unsure of his feelings for her, he decided to do his best to be a good husband. A year later, Chichi gives birth to their first son, whom Goku names Gohan after his adoptive grandfather. They prove to be doting parents but, although Goku is more carefree with Gohan whereas Chichi is overly protective and strict. Chichi tries to act as the only parent responsible for Gohan's upbringing and forbidding Goku from training him, which she considers one of Goku's bad habits. Dragon Ball Z Four years after Gohan's birth, Chichi reminds Goku to take Gohan to Master Roshi's house for a visit. However after several days go by with no word from them, Chichi angrily rushes over and finds about Goku's death and Gohan being taken by Piccolo after Raditz's arrival and battle with Goku. Chichi however is more horrified about Gohan being taken than Goku's death and faints. A year later, she watches Gohan partake in the battle against the Saiyans and finds out Goku has arrived in the battlefield after being revived by the Dragon Balls. Once the battle ends, Chichi accompanies with several of Goku's friends to retrieve Goku, Gohan, Krillin and the bodies of the warriors who perished. Chichi is more concerned for her son than her paralyzed husband and states she didn't care if Goku died as long as Gohan was safe, leading to everyone to say she is crazy. Gohan offered to go to Planet Namek as part of the journey to use the Namek Dragon Balls to resurrect everyone who died but Chichi refused and yelled at Gohan when he persisted. Ultimately Gohan shouted at her that he was going no matter what, leaving her speechless and Goku proud of Gohan's courage. During Goku's time hospitalized, Chichi remained by his side but mostly brooded over Gohan. Goku eventually decides to head to Planet Namek to help his friends, despite Chichi's protests. Goku ends up fighting against Frieza who, after Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, is unable to win and decides to blow the Planet up. Everyone else is transported to Earth and Chichi eagerly greets Gohan. When Planet Namek explodes, Goku is presumed dead and Chichi is heartbroken but is reminded Goku can be fought back with the Dragon Balls. Half a year later, it is revealed Goku had survived the explosion but isn't ready to return to Earth yet. Master Roshi suggests this is because the one thing Goku is more afraid of than a Super Saiyan is his wife, which makes Chichi threaten him with a sword. Chichi is angry at Goku for making her wait for him longer and decides to brush it off by making Gohan focus more in his studies. One year later, Goku returns and is eager to train Gohan for the inevitable arrival of the Androids. Chichi is enraged and yells at Goku for his senselessness for Gohan's education. As she gets in his face, Goku accidentally knocks her through the wall and bandages her while profusely apologizing. Chichi decides to let Gohan train with Goku, who is surprised. After three years and the Androids appear, Goku is struck with a heart virus and is rushed home. Chichi is constantly worried for her husband's well-being and is by his side the whole time he is ill. She also spends most of the time searching for and giving him the antidote needed to cure his illness. After a few days, Goku recovers and Chichi finds him testing his recovered strength by blasting Kamehameha in the ocean. She embraces him and he throws her into the air before catching her. Although she is worried about him going back into the battle, Goku assures her he is strong enough and kisses her (which is off screen in the anime and manga). After the arrival of Cell and his announcement of the Cell Games, Goku decides to spend the next ten days relaxing with his family and goes with Gohan to Master Roshi's to pick up Chichi. During the ten days, Goku and Chichi celebrate Gohan's eleventh birthday. As the Cell Games commence, Chichi watches it with concern for her husband and son. However Goku sacrifices himself in vain to stop Cell self-destructing but Gohan emerges victorious when he is able to destroy Cell. Goku then announces his decision to remain dead to protect the Earth from other enemies and Chichi is devastated by Goku's "official" death. Nine months later, Chichi gives birth to her and Goku's second son named Goten. Now seeing the consequences of her overbearing desire to focus on learning social skills the hardest way with her husband dead, Chichi becomes determined to ensure such a thing never happens again, personally training Goten strictly. Seven years pass when Goku decides to return for the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament and Chichi is happy she will see him again. When they reunite, they admitted they missed each other and Chichi introduces him to Goten. Despite the sudden revelation of the boy, Goku accepts his son without hesitation and instantly bonds with him. Chichi spends most of the tournament arguing with Bulma over whose husband and child is better. However, everything is thrown into chaos with the resurrection of Majin Buu, who seemingly kills Gohan. Goku breaks the news to Chichi who faints from the shock. Goku then spends his final hour teaching the Fusion Technique to Goten and Trunks in order to have an advantage over Majin Buu, even though Chichi is against sending their youngest son into a dangerous battle. When Goku has to return to the Afterlife, he comforts Chichi as she cries. Though a series of events from finding Gohan is alive and Goku being resurrected by Old Kai to help fight Majin Buu, Goku returns to Earth to find out Chichi and all his friends have been killed by Majin Buu while his sons have been absorbed. Eventually, Goku and Vegeta successfully destroy Majin Buu and use the Namek Dragon Balls to resurrect everyone who died. Goku tells Chichi is alive again and will stay for good this time, and Chichi is overjoyed that her husband is back for good. Goku is seemingly nervous by her crying but tells her he loves her. Days later, they attend a gathering at Capsule Corp., but Goku fails to show up on time and Chichi is angry at him, even calling him undependable. When he finally shows up, she is less angry and forgives him by giving him a feast. Dragon Ball Super Four years later, Chichi forces Goku to get a job as a radish farmer after her father loses his fortune in a fire and can no longer financially support the family. But when Mr. Satan gives them his prize money award as thanks for saving the world, Chichi allows Goku to train with King Kai. A month later, Goku returns to stop Beerus from destroying the planet and Chichi is worried whenever Goku is left defeated but is overjoyed when Gohan announced his wife, Videl, is pregnant. After Beerus leaves, Goku is determined to resume training but Chichi lies about using up all the money in order to force Goku to work hard and be a good grandfather. Six months later, Goku finds Vegeta is already training in Beerus' Planet and has to try to sneak away from Chichi to go but she finds out and tries to stop him. He leaves anyway but Chichi blows it off by deciding to throw a celebration party for the birth of their granddaughter, Pan. Four months later, Frieza is resurrected and blows up the planet, killing Chichi, Goten, and Pan. Goku takes advantage of Whis' Temporal Do-Over to stop Frieza and save the Earth because he feels responsible for the event. In a conversation with Vegeta, Goku admits he is with Chichi because he enjoys her feistiness, and Vegeta explains Saiyans like women who are strong-willed. Chichi accompanies her family and friends to watch Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo compete in the Universe 7 and 6 God of Destruction Martial Arts Tournament. She cheers for Goku when he wins the first round but when he is defeated by Frost, Chichi literally runs across the arena to check on her husband, who is embarrassed of her clinging to him in front of everyone. When Goku is reinstated due to Frost cheating and he faces Hit, Chichi is worried but then surprised when he forfeits. At the Universe 7 wins and everyone attend a victory party. Days pass when Goku seems to be "sick" and Chichi suggests he seek out King Kai for advice. Goku is forbidden from using his ki until it stabilizes but when he attempts to fly, he accidentally destroys their house, much to Chichi's wrath. Goku continues working as a farmer but is eager to train again, and Chichi comes up with a way for Goku to train while farming. This works until Goku accidentally destroys most of the farming site. When Goku convicted Zen-Oh to set up the Tournament of Power, Chichi tried to stop him from taking Goten to train but they sneak away from her. Chichi agrees to let only Goku train though. They have somewhat of an unusual relationship; with Chichi dominating over her husband and sons, and Goku simply following her orders ( as Roshi commented that the thing Goku is afraid of other than a Super Saiayn is his wife). She gets very angry over how Goku trains Gohan, afraid of him putting his life in danger and neglecting his studies. Despite how bad she treats him, she loves him very much and will defend Goku when someone bad-mouths him. Although Goku often thinks of family as companions, it is obvious that he loves her as well and he had grown to do so as he later says he likes her overbearing attitude, despite his fear of her temper. However, Goku remained naive of his duties as a husband, as he prefers training rather than spending time with Chichi and finding work to support their family. He later admits he Doesn't understand the difference between a kiss and mouth-to-mouth, though he did kiss her off-screen during the Android Conflict. Chichi has learned to cope with Goku's many absences (including the two times he was dead) and she will allow him to train only if he fulfills her demands to support their family. When Goku is turned into a child in DBGT, Chichi was horrified to be married to a "child" but quickly learned to accept it, as she says their life together has never been normal and Goku has acted like a child all his life. Despite all this, Chichi remained a devoted wife to Goku and truly loved him, and one of Goku's motivations to train is to get stronger so he can protect her and their family. Trivia * Although Toriyama has said he is uncomfortable with adding romance in his works, he planned for Goku and Chichi to end up together from the very beginning of Dragon Ball. * Goku and Chichi are the only couple that has known each other since their early childhood. * They are also the youngest canon couple to get married and have a family. * It had been noted by many people (Master Roshi and Krillin, etc) that of all the most powerful foes in the universe, the one thing Goku is afraid of is his wife. * Of all the canon couples, Goku and Chichi have the least amount of romantic and intimate moments; this is due to Goku's many absences and lack of experience with romantic love. * Although Goku will use perverted strategies in a battle for his favor, he has said to Vegeta that he would never use Chichi because her looks are not as fit as Bulma's and plus Chichi would kill him if he did. * Despite their opposite personalities, Goku is willing to do almost anything to appease Chichi to avoid angering her and Chichi tends to forgive Goku almost immediately for his absences because of her undying love for him. * Goku has stated that Chichi is the most controlling in regards to their sons and granddaughter, to the point where Chichi didn't care if Goku died if he endangered Gohan during the Saiyan Saga. ** However, this came back to haunt her when Goku did indeed die while their son was in danger purposefully, sacrificing himself to save the Earth from Cell and along with it Gohan and her. It was apparent at this point that it was just out of anger for Goku endangering their son, as Chichi heavily mourned Goku's death and from it came to regret how harsh she was with him and Gohan, becoming more mellow to the point of strictly instructing Gotenks in martial arts as a result, showing that in the end Chichi's love for Goku could allow her to learn from her mistakes and from seeing how underprepared Gohan was to face Cell, Chichi came to see it necessary for their children to learn how to fight. * Chichi has always believed that Goku will always come home he next time he gets hungry and prepares him dozens of meals for his return. * Goku and Chichi sometimes call each other "honey", and Chichi has sometimes called Goku "dear". * During the time when Goku was suffering from the heart virus, Chichi never once left his side and took care of him the most. * Goku has stated that Chichi is a great cook and he always looks forward to eating her meals when he comes home. * Chichi has always been honest about her love for Goku and has said she can never stay angry at him for long because she loves him. Goku has only said "I love you" to Chichi once, which was after the Kid Buu battle ended. Category:Canon Couples